


Filthy

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:33:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of Goren's habits, though expected, are still a little unsettling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filthy

"That's filthy."

Goren looked up from where he's crouched.

"I know it's what you do, and it's solved a lot of cases, but can you at least not sniff the corpse when it's actively rotting. There can't be much you can get at this point."

 

"There are certain scents that linger." He sniffs again. "And the scent a decomposing body gives off can be very revealing."

He looks up at her with a lopsided grin. She huffs.

"Will you at least put on gloves if you're going to stay down there? He's a bit runny." He looks at her and she sighs. "Please."

He holds out his hand and she smacks the gloves into it.

"You're still filthy."


End file.
